


Light My Fire

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blowjobs, Bouncing, Campfires, Cooking, Cum drinking, Date planning, Deep Throating, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Hair Pulling, Interrupted Kiss, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, S'mores, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Slight PWP, Teasing, camping trip, cock blocking, handjobs, roasting marshmallows, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Light My Fire

Running away from an amount of problems never worked as expected, yet with all the stress in their lives, four friends decided to take a weekend off by going on a camping trip to a nearby campground. Hours of preparation and packing after the decision had been mutually decided on, the oldest member offered to transport everything in an infamously firetruck red Jeep, whiskey hued eyes sneaking subtle glances at the passenger to his right. 

Repressed urges wanted to be revealed, yet there would be no going back to only being friends afterward; that fear had been present since their senior year of high school and it only grew harder to hold as years went by, but was he willing to take such a risk? Wouldn’t it be better to quietly suffer with a never-ending affection for a man who somewhat resembled a ferret? Brian still had no answer to this even though he had been bracing to make this special occasion the day when he finally came clean. 

“Almost there, fellas! Any last pit stops before we head to the site?” he asked, grinning as he caught a glimpse of the couple cuddling for warmth in the back seat as noses nuzzled in Eskimo kisses, “Don’t think you’re getting outta setting up the tents just ‘cos you two are gettin’ cozy.”

“Don’t worry, Sally’s gonna do all the liftin’.”

“While you gawk at his ass?” 

“Not my fault he’s got good junk in his trunk,” Joe retorted, smirking slightly as a pinch to the other’s covered cheek produced a sharp yelp, “We’ll deal with ours then I can cook dinner.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.”

Battling with beams that did not want to connect in the right way for a solid thirty minutes, a loud cry of success bellowed out as he finally won by bolting metal ends into the ground as a sheen of sweet was wiped away with the back of a thick hand. Looking up from the task, Brian was caught off guard by the smaller figure practically standing on top of him as a bottle of water was offered along with an apple to snack on, a break taken to accept both as the other disappeared to start placing belongings inside. Thick eyebrow cocked, he could not help staring for long intervals at the thin backside arched in the air aching to be touched as he crawled around on all fours to set sleeping bags into designated spots. 

“Q, quit starin’ and help the poor guy! You two _are_ sleeping together after all.”

“Fuck off, Sal!” he called over a shoulder, cheeks heating as a pair of hazel hued eyes looked back at him, “Guess I zoned out there, sorry ‘bout that.”

“No worries, how ‘bout you join me? Bet it’s comfier than sitting on the ground.”

“Is there enough room?”

“There will be soon enough, but ‘til then you can sit on my bedroll with me.”

Hesitating for a moment, he entered the comforting confines of the makeshift home and took a seat where the thin hand patted invitingly, knees bumping as he shifted into position, “This is already so nice…”

“Right? Nothin’ like taking it easy for a couple days in such a gorgeous place.”

“You can say that again. Supposed to get down to the mid-thirties later tonight, hope I brought enough to protect against the cold.”

“If not, I have enough to share,” Murr remarked, his line of sight darting around to anywhere but at his companion, “If that’s not enough, we could cuddle. J-Just a suggestion…”

“I’d like that, actually.”

Not knowing how to continue from there, the two stayed in an awkward silence until the older man began to lean in with puckered lips, their mouths mere inches apart when shouts of their names startled them apart. Looking crestfallen, they both clambered out into the slightly dusky evening to gather with the pair at a picnic table, the youngest of their group nursing an open can of beer as plates of food were passed around, “Eat up then we’ll have s’mores.” 

“Surprised a certain rodent didn’t get into the bag of marshmallows yet…” Q quipped, nudging an elbow gently into a set of unprotected ribs in jest, “Guess you were too busy to sneak some away?”

“Nah, Joe got a bag o’ my own for that exact reason.”

“Will you share?”

“…We’ll see.”

Surprised at that answer since he was known for being rather greedy with favorite treats, the older man remained at a loss of words to say when attention was momentarily diverted to a freshly cooked cheeseburger to satiate an insufferable pang of hunger ignored in favor of spending time with someone special. Mouth full of a combination of the sandwich and a handful of chips, a muffled thanks was lost in a large swallow as an alcoholic beverage was handed over and chugged until it was two-thirds empty, a high-pitched voice reminding him to keep a steady pace despite years of drinking.

“If I slow down will ya actually eat somethin’ instead of picking at pieces? You’re not a bird for cryin’ out loud.”

“I guess so…” Murr grumbled grumpily, sipping slightly at the foamy liquid to taste test before taking a bigger swig followed by a few chews of beef as a watchful eye made sure sustenance was gained, “So concerned with my health all of a sudden.”

“Are you kiddin’? I’ve always worried over you… I know you’re not helpless, but I just want you to be taken care of.”

“Translation, _he_ wants to take care of you,” Sal stated matter-of-factly, emerald eye winking in a knowing way, “Isn’t it obvious?”

“Baby, hush, they might not be ready to have that talk right now...” 

“After Bri teased us ‘fore getting together?”

“It’s not fair, hon.”

“Fine…”

“Atta boy,” Joe praised him, the two eating a French fry until the starch filled food disappeared as a long kiss was exchanged, “Dunno how long I’ll be able to last  
watchin’ you in the glow of that fire, continue behaving and it might be shorter than expected.”

“Sound sex starved… You act like this morning never happened.”

Perplexed by what was meant by that, Brian’s wandering mind would have to fill in the blanks since neither explained any further as another smooch was given before Salvatore got up to stoke the hungry flame with another log, sapphire eyes checking him out without any remorse. A spark of jealousy flitted through his gut at how effortless it seemed that the couple could come clean about how each felt about the other, as if they had been together longer than three months after a few awkward dates that did not exactly count since the other two tagged along. 

Beckoned over by the olive-toned male to circle around the growing bonfire, plastic popped open with a strong scent of vanilla as wooden spears stabbed through to the opposite side of the impaled treat, dribbles of white residue sticking to the edges in a small burst. Twitching at the sight of Murray manhandling a marshmallow in such a lewd manner, legs were squeezed tightly together to prevent a forming erection from tenting his jeans, a similar stain forming as a stream of precum leaked out, urges outweighing rationality as a strong hand grabbed a pencil thin wrist and led him into the depths of their tent as sloppy kisses smacked noisily against pale lips.

“Mm Bri… Taste better than my dessert.” 

“How ‘bout you eat the rest while I get down to business?” Q questioned in a gruff growl, stroking down the other’s covered thigh repeatedly, “If that’s what you want, that is…”

“Yes, always wanted to be yours. Take me, please.” 

Pulling the smaller one into his lap once a denim layer had been tossed into a corner unceremoniously, hardly any time was wasted as pecks pressed in a line from the corner of the slightly parted mouth down to where neck met the collar of a generic shirt while thumbs hooked into belt loops to release the unprotected member into the slightly chilly atmosphere inside despite the zipper being completely shut. Cock sliding out through a knitted hole in the pale blue boxer briefs, Brian brought both elongated lengths into his hand to apply friction between them as a cupped palm began to pump back and forth, lifting up to pin him underneath when both started to shudder.

“Shit, feels so good…” James sputtered out when bearded cheeks rubbed against his inner thighs when the cock was safely sheathed inside a warm cave that hollowed out in response to the praise, “Damn, that tongue of yours…”

Nimble fingers combing through thick curls, he encouraged the man further onto the perky penis until a dead end was reached, slight swallows squeezing against the sensitive skin as the leaking tip humped into the wetted flesh. Leaning all ninety-eight pounds onto the other, Murr could not stop the string of moans that increased in volume as a harsh wave of white rippled through his entire body, yanking onto chestnut strands harder than anticipated as white-capped surf slammed into the sandy shore as each release disappeared into the muddy grains, a harsh breeze breathed out once the last was lapped up greedily, “Fuck…” 

“Didn’t even get to that part yet,” Brian retorted with a waggle of thick eyebrows once he released a hold on the slim member, voice raspy from the unexpected barrage of blows, “Can save that for another time though.”

“You’re joking, right? Still gotta get you off, so we’re not stopping quite yet.”

“Oh, you can be demanding, huh?”

“Surprisingly so, I can be when needed. Now, lay back on your sleeping bag.”

“Like this?”

“Oh yes, perfect…” Murray murmured loudly, tongue tracing his bottom lip as half-lidded eyes inspected every exposed curve contentedly, “Gonna show you that I can take care of someone too.”

“Never said you couldn’t, but please demonstrate.”

“With pleasure…”

About to give a witty remark, words were transformed into an airy gasp as a ring of pink muscle ghosted the head of his cock before sliding into place with little effort, hands placed flat onto a patch of thick chest hair for anchorage as he lifted up and lowered down onto the thickened piece of flesh beneath. Head thrown back against a plush pillow, thick arms wrapped around his halo of outspread locks to further expose fuzzy parts of his body teasingly. Trembling as taut thighs worked in a jerky manner as his lover continued to bounce uncontrollably, it did not take long for an eruption to release within the thin walls around him unaware of usual embarrassment that usually came with prematurely ejaculating as an extra splatter of spunk ricocheted between their bodies, pulling the younger one into the mess made as teeth clacked together with the force of another shared kiss.

“You little minx… Not just anyone can get me goin’ so easily.” 

“Been thinkin’ ‘bout all day. I’m guessin’ you didn’t notice the way my pants squelched when I was getting everything ready after I woke up…” 

“You hid it well, love.” 

“Strokin’ my ego too, huh?”

“Hard not to when I can’t seem to stop touchin’ you. Love how you feel in my arms.” 

“Glad you think so, ‘cos I may fall asleep in ‘em.”

“You better.”

Barraging beams of light pierced through a slightly parted curtain created by the only entrance and exit, instinctively pulling a nearby blanket over their naked bodies as the younger male buried further into a bare chest slept on top of as previously promised.

“What do we have here, fellas? Didn’t get much sleeping in, I see.”

“Beg to differ, Sally, I bet they got plenty,” Joe joked lightly before directing attention to the pair plastered together by a layer of drying seed, “Breakfast is cooking, so go ahead and get dressed.” 

Grumbling groggily, the two took far longer than necessary to part from the comfort of each other even after morning kisses had been distributed evenly while garments were blindly grabbed from where they were strewn on the ground. Shaky legs stood on, James rubbed the back of a balding head as time was taken to figure out what needed to be said in that moment, “This isn’t gonna be a fling, right?”

“Hell no! You’re the only person I’ve ever wanted more than that from. I’ll take you on a proper date when we get home to prove it.”

“You better!”

“I plan on treating my boy right,” Q commented as a muscle shirt slid into place along his broadened torso, tattooed arms exposed so a wandering palm would trace the slightly fading edges in a faint pattern before it was offered, “Shall we?”


End file.
